FwPCSS41
"Ōjō ga abunai! Ubawareta kyarafe!!" is 41st episode Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The girls have finally collected 7 Miracle Drops to restore tha last fountain, and everyone are excited to doing that. Meanwhile, at Dark Fall, Akudaikan was really angry, that all of his minions have been defeated, and he lost all the fountains. Goyan said, that he has a great plan, and not everything's lost. At Sky Tree, Saki and Mai putted the Miracle Drops into the Fairy Carafe, and went to the Fountain of Gold. Saki and Mai landed on their feet successfully, and Saki caught the Carafe and all the mascots perfectly too. Then everyone together restored the fountain. Then Princess Filia appeared, fully materialised. Everyone were happy and went to her. Then Saki and Mai asked Princess Filia about her words, that they can reach Michiru and Kaoru. Princess Filia said, that she can feel their Life Lights. Everyone have ones, and Michiru with Kaoru too. Their Life Lights are blunk, but still shining, but they are in a place full of darkness, where no light comes. Dark Fall. But they first need to restore the World Tree at the Land of Fountains. It requies the power of 7 fountains and Princess Filia. Then Michiru and Kaoru will be saved. Princess Filia took the Carafe, and collected the power of all 6 fountains, with her power added. She said, that they need to pour this to Fountain of Sun. She was about to tell them, but then she knew, that Goyan is here. He asked to tell them about the Fountain of Sun. Saki and Mai transformed to Bright and Windy. Goyan prepared to attack, but actually stole the Fairy Carafe. He putted some dark energy into the Carafe, making the power in it become dark. Then he putted one dead leaf into it, and started shaking. Then he poured the mass on the ground, reviving Karehan. Then he revived Moerumba too, and he started fighting with, as he calls, Karecchi. Goyan said for them to attack Pretty Cure together, and they attacked, but Bright and Windy were strong too. Then Princess Filia asked Goyan to return the Carafe, but he refused and attacked her. Bright and WIndy ran to her. Then Moop and Fuup gave them Spiral Ring Set. Goyan left. Bright and Windy tried chacing them, but Karehaan and Moerumba attacked them. Then they used Spiral Star Splash, but it didn't worked. Then they used their new move, summoning dead leaves and flames, with dark power added, destroying almost defeating Pretty Cure, but they got into a fight again over who will defeat them, and Goyan took them back to Dark fall, taking the carafe too. Princess Filia fainted. Later, Goyan showed, that Michiru and Kaoru are alive somewhere under water in Dark Fall, sleeping. Akudaikkan didn't destroyed them for some reason, but put them to sleep. He said, that Pretty Cure will be defeated, and Michiru with Kaoru actually moved a little bit. WHen Princess Filia woke up, Saki and Mai apologised for letting the Carafe to be stolen, and Princess Filia said, that it's too early to give up. Then he said for everyone to go. To the Land of Greenery. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Karehan *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan Secondary Characters *Princess Filia Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star